Good Morning Beautiful
by Boombubble
Summary: A short little story about realizing the most important things of life. *Takari fluff of course.


-I heard this song on the radio for the first time about a week ago. This isn't a songfic or anything, but I knew I had to write something that related to it. This is what I came up with, I hope you enjoy it.

__

Good Morning Beautiful

Takeru Takashi went to bed early that night, but despite how tired he was there was little sleep to be had. All the early bedtime granted him was an extra hour of lying awake while the troubles of the world rained down on him. Life hadn't exactly been kind lately for the young twenty year old. He was stuck in a dead end job, and naturally his boss was a total prick. No matter how much he accomplished or how hard he worked, he was simply countered with so what? What are you going to do for me tomorrow? When he brought his paycheck home every other week there was barely enough to pay off the car, the rent, the bills, and not to mention all the little other nesciences of life that seem to occur right when it's the least appropriate. TK couldn't remember the last time he even had more then pocket change for his allowance of spending money for any given week. There were times when he had to decide whether he wanted running water for the month, or if he wanted to eat that week. He couldn't turn to his family or friends for help, lord knows they would've rushed to help him if they could, but most of them were in the same boat he was and it was sinking fast. There were even some members of his family TK had once considered very close to him, only to have screwed him over in more ways then he could count. The combination of all that, plus the rest of the trials of a world gone to hell around him, were slowly sapping the young man's will to live. There were many nights like this were he'd simply lay awake, and contemplate what was the point of even staying alive…

__

"What is the world coming too? When did everyone stop caring? People will smile in your face, and then shoot you in the back the second you turn around if only to get the nineteen dollars you have in your wallet at the time. You have people who are supposed to be committed to one another fooling around on each other the second their eye wanders. I've been blessed with some really good friends, but most people aren't nearly so lucky. When did friendship become a commodity? When did love become just a phase? When did loyalty die? When did our honor and truth slip away?… I look outside and all I see is a bunch of selfish, self-serving pigs all looking out for number 1. You should always look out for yourself most of the time, but that doesn't mean you can't care about other people in the process. Especially the people your supposedly closest to… Am I stupid for still believing in things like love, friendship, trust, and loyalty and that they still mean something? It seems all that will get you now a days is taken advantage of… Why do I still care? If everyone else is only looking out for themselves then why shouldn't I? Why do I keep trying when the world has apparently given up? Why don't I just give up? Is there even any meaning to my life now that my days as a Digidestined are long over? Why do I even bother to get up in the morning? What's the point? What do I even have left to live for? What?! Why?!"

As if someone had been reading his thoughts, most of TK's questions were just beginning to be answered when he felt a slender but firm arm wrap across his body. He flipped himself over, and his thoughts immediately got lost in the beauty of the sleeping angel lying next to him. He wrapped his free arm around her in return and gently touched her face, making sure not to wake her during both actions. All of a sudden, all his doubts and worries melted away in the warmth of her smile. Then Kari wiggled slightly and somewhere in the throws of her dream whispered TK's name in her typical loving manger, and his heart went out to her not quite like it ever had before. He kissed her softly on the forehead, as he answered his own question.

  
"Oh yeah... That's right… I love you my little angel of light."

It was moments like this when TK realized just whom his heart was still beating for. His one remaining silver lining in the storm cell that was his life. It wouldn't be long before sunrise anyway so TK decided to stay awake, but the rest of the way would be a much more enjoyable experience. He laid back and watched her heart beat against her chest, and enjoyed the sounds of her gentle breathing. Instead of cursing God for all the hardships he'd already gone through in his young life, he praised him for being lucky enough to be granted one of the few but most precious of gifts he ever could've received. The angelic and tender little beauty, he was convinced was made only from him. The spiritual bond he felt whenever she was near him filled his heart in such a way, no physical bond could possibly match it, though he very much loved that part of it as well. If Kari didn't feel the same way about him, she was most certainly putting on the greatest show on Earth. TK was thankful for everyday he got to spend with her, and was well looking forward to every other day for the rest of his life. He also held a deep belief that if everything went right she'd also be with him in the here after. 

The morning dawned all too soon threatening to take away this moment he wished would last forever. 

However, an entirely new set of pleasures awakened along with her. TK smiled at his young lover, as her eyes slowly opened to meet his gazing down upon her. She returned a sleepy smile that was still just as warm as any late August morning. "Morning beautiful…"

TK frowned in mock disappointment. "Hey! I was going to say that."

"I guess I beat you to it," Kari giggled, right before meeting his lips softly with hers.

"You feeling good this morning?" He asked, as he laid down close enough to her that their noses almost touched.

"I woke up, and your still here with me aren't you? How was your night?"

"Perfect." TK pulled Kari close to him, all his troubling thoughts from the previous night pushed to the back of his mind. He knew they'd come back to life soon enough, so right now all he wanted to worry about was her.

Kari moaned softly, savoring the aftertaste of TK's lips. "We better get up and get ready soon. We both have to leave for work pretty soon."

"To hell with it. Let's just stay home today. Right now, all I want to do is lay here and be with you."

"I can live with that…" Kari's eyes grew wide when she remembered something. "But what about the bonus you're supposed to get after six months? I thought you couldn't get it if you miss a day of work, and you don't have long left to wait."

TK silenced her with another soft lingering kiss to the lips. "I don't care about that anymore. I have more important things to worry about at the moment. Namely you."

"That's good… Come to think of it… I don't think you… really need it... anyway," she said in-between soft kisses. "You just reminded me, I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" TK nibbled at her neck hoping she had the same thing in mind that he did.

"Down Sparky!" Kari giggled softly, as she pushed him away just a little bit. "That sounds like a good idea for a little later, but that's not what I have in mind at the moment."

"Owe…" TK pouted playfully, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You remember those pictures I took in Egypt for that contest I won a few years back?"

TK's smile widened. "The one you cut short because you wanted to be with me? How could I forget?"

"Well… Apparently some big shot from the magazine that held the contest skimmed across some of my old pictures and really like them." Kari grinned excitedly. "They kind of offered me a job as a photographer for the magazine, and you wouldn't believe how much they offered me."

Kari whispered the total in TK's ear, and his eyes just about bugged out of his skull. "You're kidding?! Just for snapping a few pictures!"

"It's a lot more work then you think sweetheart," Kari chuckled. "The only catch is that I'll have to travel quite a bit."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I'd have to talk to my husband first, but I had a felling that it wouldn't be a problem. So in other words, I pretty much said yes. The only condition I insisted on was that they fit the bill so my family could tag along with me whenever they could. So I wouldn't have to spend to much time away from home."

TK looked at his young wife in shock. "Kari… This is unbelievable! All of a sudden like this?"

"I know." Kari cuddled up a little closer to him. "Now that money won't be as much of a problem I can finally go back to school and work towards becoming a kindergarten teacher like I always wanted to. You won't have to work so many double shifts, and maybe you can finally find some time to work on your writing… Not to mention a lot more quality time together."

TK lay there in awe at what he was hearing. All of a sudden, his mind seemed to finally analyze something his ears had heard moments before. "Wait a second Kari. Did you say your family? Your talking about bringing your brother and parents along aren't you?"

"Well occasionally, when they really want to… I was thinking more along the lines of my own little family though…"

TK just about jumped out of the bed. "What?! Are you saying your…"

"Calm down TK!" Kari laughed, as she pulled him back down on the bed next to her. "I'm not pregnant…. Yet."

"Are you saying you want to try?…"

"Well… The only reason we haven't tried yet was because we didn't want to bring a child into the world that we couldn't really afford to take care of." Kari curled the tips of her fingertips across his back with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Let's just say I wouldn't mind if it happens… If you're willing to put a little work into it… I think you were kind of on the right track earlier."

"Well, we do have more then enough love here for two. And Kari honey, this isn't work. This is my destiny."

With one more kiss of her sweet lips, TK threw the covers over top of them. Kicking the troubles of the outside world to the curb, he chose to stay in the one place where he felt the safest and warmest. Wrapped up in the arms of the one thing he loved most in the world, and the one soul he was certain he could always depend on.

It may only happen once out of a million tries, but every so often two people find love that truly is real. 

__

End.

-Short but sweet. This wasn't a sequel or anything, but if you did pick up on a couple of references I snuck in there from "Please Take It" then I commend you. Thanks for reading!"


End file.
